Leven & Laten Leven, deel 1: Toeristische Attractie
by konarciq
Summary: Een Nederlandse toeriste duikt op in Coopers Crossing. Ze blijkt speciaal voor de Flying Doctors daarheen gekomen te zijn. DJ en David wedijveren om haar alles te laten zien. Chris moet een bevalling begeleiden en stuit op een verrassing.
1. Chapter 1

**Toeristische attractie**

.

Coopers Crossing, eindelijk! Daar was de magische wegwijzer!

Opgelucht drukte ze op het stopknopje. Hier zou ze uitstappen, in Coopers Crossing!

Veel tijd om bij die gedachte weg te dromen was er niet. Er was zelfs geen tijd om een vlugge blik te werpen op de buitenwijken van het kleine stadje. Het was tijd om haar spullen bij elkaar te zoeken, en de bus week al uit naar de minieme uitwijkplaats die als bushalte dienst deed. Piepend en kreunend kwam hij tot stilstand, en de jonge vrouw klom eruit. Poeh, het werd tijd dat ze uit dat ding kon stappen...

Ze worstelde om haar zware rugzak op haar rug te krijgen. Achter haar trok de bus alweer op, een wolk van stof en zand opwaaiend waar ze volledig kopje onder in ging. Hoestend en proestend probeerde ze het zand van haar kleren te kloppen. Nu was ze toch al zo lang in Australië, en nòg vergat ze hoeveel zand een enkele auto kon opwerpen. Laat staan een bus!

"Wel, laten we eens kijken waar we naar toe moeten," dacht ze bij zichzelf, en gretig keek ze om zich heen.

Een paar bejaarde mannetjes bekeken haar nieuwsgierig vanaf hun veranda's. Ze grijnsde. Haar aankomst in dit slaperige Outbackdorpje zou wel plaatselijk voorpaginanieuws worden.

Op dat moment ontdekten haar ogen wat ze zocht: de pub. Ze liep ernaar toe, met aanzienlijk groter gemak dan je zou verwachten met zo´n zware rugzak. Ze was duidelijk aan het gewicht gewend.

De deur van de pub was open, dus ze stapte zonder meer naar binnen. Maar tot haar verbazing bleek de wat donkere ruimte leeg te zijn. Er was niemand.

"Hallo?" riep ze. "Volluk!"

Geen antwoord. Ze liet de zware rugzak op de grond glijden en keek om zich heen. Dit was dus Coopers Crossings belangrijkste ontmoetingsplaats: een typisch Australisch-Engels pubinterieur, met een biljart en een dartbord, een glimmend gewreven bar, en daarachter een indrukwekkende verzameling flessen in alle soorten en maten. Ze had al heel wat Australische pubs gezien, en hoeveel overeenkomsten er ook waren, ze hadden toch ieder iets geheel eigens. Zoals in dit geval de ruimte rechts: een propere, vriendelijk ingerichte bistro.

"Hé, dat is leuk!" zei ze hardop. En het was niet alleen leuk, maar ook praktisch. Als ze hier een hele week zou blijven, zou het wel prettig zijn om voor de afwisseling ook eens goed te kunnen eten. Natuurlijk kon een mens best een weekje op brood leven - dat had ze tenslotte al ettelijke malen gedaan het afgelopen jaar - maar een beetje variatie in het menu was altijd welkom.

Ze dwaalde door de ruimte, en bewonderde het gezellige bistrogedeelte. Maar ineens werd ze opgeschrikt door een vriendelijke stem: "Kan ik u misschien helpen?"

Achter de bar was een oudere dame verschenen. Ze glimlachte bemoedigend.

"O, sorry," zei de jonge vrouw vlug en kwam naar haar terug. "Ik bewonderde alleen dit gezellige restaurantje hier. Zoiets had ik niet verwacht in zo´n uithoek!"

"Dank je wel," antwoordde Nancy stralend. "De bistro draait inmiddels een jaar of drie, en tot veler tevredenheid, durf ik wel te zeggen. We zijn er zelf ook nogal mee in onze schik."

De jonge vrouw knikte. "Dat kan ik me voorstellen."

Maar Nancy besloot tot zaken doen over te gaan. "Waar kan ik je mee van dienst zijn, love?"

"Nou, eh... eigenlijk zou ik graag een kamer hebben als het kan. Als u er eentje vrij hebt ten minste. Anders wordt het buiten slapen." Ze grinnikte.

"Ja hoor. Als je je gegevens even invult in dit boek, dan zal ik een kamer voor je in orde maken. Hoe lang had je gedacht te blijven?"

"Een week, neem ik aan. Dan stap ik op de volgende bus naar Adelaide."

"Maar de bus naar Adelaide is hier net langs gekomen, nog geen half uur geleden!" riep Nancy uit met een blik op de klok.

"Precies," antwoordde haar nieuwe gast. "Met die bus ben ik gekomen, maar ik wilde wat tijd doorbrengen in het befaamde Coopers Crossing."

"Het befaamde Coopers Crossing?!" Nancy lachte een beetje. "Hoe dat zo? Buiten dit district zijn er nauwelijks mensen die weten dat het überhaupt bestaat. Wat is er zo befaamd aan dan?"

"De Flying Doctors natuurlijk! Het ìs toch waar dat ze hier in het dorp een basis hebben, of niet?"

"Ja, dat wel, maar..."

"Nou dan! Ik wilde gewoon al die plaatsen en al die mensen met eigen ogen zien!"

Ze nam een pen en schreef haar naam en thuisadres in het gastenboek. Nancy sloeg haar stilletjes gade. Er was iets vreemds aan dit meisje, vond ze. Naar haar zongebleekte haar en gebruinde huid te oordelen was ze veel buiten. Toch leek het haar geen kind van de Outback. Misschien was het iets in haar manier van praten - met een licht accent dat ze zo gauw niet thuis kon brengen...

Heel diplomatiek probeerde ze te lezen wat het meisje schreef, en tot haar opperste verbazing... "Kom je helemaal uit Holland?!"

"Inderdaad."

"Speciaal voor Coopers Crossing??"

"Nou, nee, niet 'speciaal'. Maar toen ik besloot om naar Australië te gaan was dat wel één van mijn liefste wensen. Die nu - eindelijk - in vervulling gaat." Ze glimlachte. "Hoeveel tijd hebt u nodig om de kamer in orde te maken, Mrs. eh..."

"Buckley. Nancy Buckley." Nancy beantwoordde de glimlach en nam het gastenboek weer van haar over. "Met een kwartiertje is de kamer klaar. Wil je in de tussentijd misschien iets drinken, miss Van Nai... Nie... Njuweemero..." Ze tuurde in het gastenboek op die ingewikkelde naam.

De jongedame grijnsde. "Noem me maar gewoon Annika, dat is een stuk simpeler!"

"Dat is het zeker," beaamde Nancy. "Wel, Annika, wil je iets drinken terwijl ik de kamer voor je in orde maak?"

"Nee, dank u," antwoordde Annika beleefd. "Ik denk dat ik naar buiten ga en de stad een beetje ga verkennen. Ik kan maar het beste gebruik maken van de ochtenden; dan is het ten minste niet zo warm. Ten minste... als ik mijn bagage hier kan laten?"

"Natuurlijk, geen probleem, love. Wel, ik hoop dat je een prettig verblijf hier zult hebben!"

Ze knikte. "Dat hoop ik ook. Nou, tegen lunchtijd ziet u me wel weer verschijnen."

En met een vriendelijke glimlach draaide ze zich om en ging naar buiten.

xxxxx

"Kate, kom je nou?" Geoff klonk wat ongeduldig.

"Ja, ik kom." Kate zuchtte. "Rustig maar, Geoff. ´t Is een gewone clinicrun, geen noodoproep. Niemand zal er aan overlijden als we twee minuten later komen."

"Dat weet je niet. Er kan altijd iemand komen met een levensgevaarlijke hartaandoening of zo," merkte Geoff op. "Een dokter moet dus gewoon altijd punctueel zijn."

Kate trok een gezicht. "Zolang het schema niet in de war geschopt wordt door een noodoproep, ja..."

DJ grijnsde. Maar net op dat moment kraakte de radio en kwam er een oproep door: "Watership Station voor Victor Charlie Charlie, over."

"Alsjeblieft, Kate: daar heb je je noodoproep!" DJ rolde zijn stoel terug naar het radiopaneel. "Victor Charlie Charlie voor Watership Station. Wat is er, Sean?"

"Mate, het is Esther. Ze zegt dat ze een kind krijgt!"

Kate bleef bij de deur staan om mee te luisteren terwijl DJ plagend antwoordde: "Neeee... echt?"

"Hé DJ, schei uit, joh! Dit is echt!" klonk Sean.

"Je meent het! Dus... je wilt zeggen dat de bevalling begonnen is."

"Ja! Dat denkt Esther tenminste! Ze heeft afgrijselijke pijnen, man, en ik weet niet wat ik moet dóén!"

"Momentje, ik haal Chris," was DJ´s kalme reactie.

Terwijl hij de radiokamer uitliep kwam Geoff erin en pakte Kate bij de arm. "Kom je nou nog, of hoe zit dat?"

"O Geoff, de Maguirebaby gaat geboren worden. Ik zou er ik weet niet wat voor geven als ik daar kon helpen, in plaats van naar zo'n saaie clinic te moeten. Al die wondjes en blauwe plekken en pijntjes hier en pijntjes daar... Niets zo mooi als helpen een baby op de wereld te zetten."

Geoff glimlachte en kuste haar. "Wat nu? Hoor ik moederlijke instincten ontwaken?"

"O, jij altijd!" Ze sloeg hem speels tegen de borst. "Geboortes zijn gewoon het mooiste onderdeel van mijn werk, en ik vind het altijd jammer om er één te moeten missen."

"Mm, ik weet zeker dat Chris dit wel aankan. Je ziet die baby heus nog wel een keer, daar twijfel ik niet aan. En trouwens: ik geloof dat je er vandaag op de clinic ook een paar op bezoek krijgt, dus... Ik zal ze allemaal aan jou overlaten, als troost, okay?"

Een quasi wanhopige zucht ontsnapte Kate. "Alsof dat hetzelfde is! Mannen!" Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Maar nu kom je toch echt mee naar die clinic, want het begint onderhand werkelijk laat te worden. Je wilt toch niet dat ik je het hele dorp door moet sleuren naar het vliegveld, hoop ik?"

"Ja, daag!" zei Chris, en ze wuifde plagend toen ze met DJ uit haar spreekkamer kwam. "Veel plezier!"

Kate en Geoff gingen dus eindelijk op weg naar die clinic, en Chris ging aan de radio zitten.

"Hallo Sean, dit is dr. Randall. Kun je me eens precies vertellen hoe het met Esther is?"

"Dr. Randall! Nou, ze is... ze heeft verschrikkelijk veel pijn. ´t Is afgrijselijk gewoon! En ik weet niet wat ik moet dóén, doc! Kom haar alsjeblieft helpen! Ze gaat nog dood!"

Chris grimaste naar DJ. "Jonge vaders...! Altijd hetzelfde liedje. Sean," vervolgde ze in de microfoon, "is het mogelijk dat ik zelf even met Esther praat?"

"Jawel. Momentje, doc."

"Ja, dr. Randall, hier is Esther Maguire," hoorden Chris en DJ een ogenblik later.

"Hallo Esther, hoe is het?"

"O, het gaat wel," zuchtte Esther. "Maar ik geloof wel dat de baby onderweg is. Maar u moet niet naar Sean luisteren, hoor. Dat is één bonk zenuwen sinds ik het hem vertelde."

"Dat hoorde ik, ja." Chris grinnikte. "Esther, beschrijf eens wat je voelt? Zo kan ik beoordelen of de bevalling inderdaad begonnen is."

Esther beschreef de symptomen, en Chris knikte bij het horen van haar verhaal. "Mooi. Het klinkt alsof je erop mag rekenen uiterlijk morgen de baby in je armen te houden. Hoeveel tijd zit er tussen de weeën?"

"Ehm... ongeveer twintig minuten."

"Okay, ik neem de auto en kom naar jullie toe. Met een uur of twee kun je me verwachten. Er is niets om je zorgen over te maken; je hebt zeeën van tijd. Je probeert gewoon te rusten en je zo goed mogelijk te ontspannen, okay? Relax! Laat je niet gek maken door Sean; aanstaande vaders zijn meestal zo´n bonk zenuwen. Ik zal nog wel even met hem praten voor ik wegga; proberen wat nuchter verstand in hem te pompen. Jij maakt het je gewoon zo comfortabel en gemakkelijk mogelijk."

"Heel comfortabel," mompelde Esther. "Ik weet niet eens meer hoe dat voelt!"

Chris lachte. "Je doet gewoon wat je kunt. Wie weet: misschien ben je die enorme buik vanavond al kwijt, en heb je in plaats daarvan je kindje in je armen!"

"Ja, nou... dat is mijn enige troost, denk ik."

"Esther, kan ik nog even met Sean spreken?"

"Ja, dr. Randall?" klonk het meteen van Sean.

"Okay Sean, luister goed naar me!" begon Chris op ferme toon. "Esther gaat níet dood! Ze krijgt gewoon een baby, en dat is het meest natuurlijke dat een vrouw kan gebeuren. Dus jij maakt je niet teveel zorgen, begrepen? Over een uur of twee ben ik bij jullie om te helpen bij de geboorte; tot dan toe heeft Esther alleen maar rust nodig. Dus jij doet gewoon alles wat ze je vraagt, en dan komt het best in orde."

"Ja, dr. Randall," zuchtte Sean timide. "Maar u haast zich toch wel, hè?"

"Dat doe ik," beloofde Chris met een brede grijns. "Als jij belooft kalm te blijven. Over en uit."

Ze liet de radio weer aan DJ over en stak haar hoofd om de deur van Davids spreekkamer. "David, er is zojuist een oproep gekomen van de Maguires. De bevalling is begonnen. Je hebt de basis dus nagenoeg voor jezelf vandaag."

David keek op van zijn administratie. "´t Is best. Zolang er niet teveel noodoproepen komen... Ik neem aan dat ik dan ook het radiospreekuur en het spreekuur hier voor mijn rekening mag nemen?"

"Maar natuurlijk, wat dacht je dan? Je verwacht toch niet dat DJ dat van je overneemt, of wel soms?"

David grinnikte. "We zouden het eens kunnen uitproberen. Ik wed dat hij inmiddels heel wat heeft opgepikt, in al die jaren bij de Service."

Chris lachte. "Als kinderarts misschien. Maak kinderen aan het lachen en ze zijn al half genezen."

"Nee, ´t is best, het komt voor elkaar. Al begin ik me wel zorgen te maken over die administratie. Het lijkt wel of daar nooit tijd voor overschiet!"

"Vertel mij wat," meesmuilde Chris, en verdween om haar tas te pakken.

xxxxx

Toen ze buiten kwam viel haar een jonge vrouw op, die likkend aan een ijsje uit de winkel van Mrs. Carnegie kwam.

"Daar lijkt het me nog wat vroeg voor," dacht Chris bij zichzelf. "Maar het is altijd nog beter dan alcohol, neem ik aan."

Het meisje keek naar haar, merkte Chris, dus ze knikte maar eens vriendelijk. Een nieuw gezicht? Ze besloot echter niet te stoppen voor een praatje; ze kon nu beter meteen naar Watership Station vertrekken voor Sean helemaal over zijn toeren raakte. Maar dan had ze wel wat extra benzine nodig, anders zou de Nomad haar vanavond nog moeten oppikken. Ze reed de dienstauto van de RFDS dus naar de garage, waar Emma juist naar buiten kwam.

"Môge Chris!"

"Hoi Emma. Kunnen we de tank even vullen?"

"Tuurlijk." Emma ging gelijk aan de slag. "Trouwens, Chris, ken jij dat meisje misschien dat vanochtend uit de bus naar Adelaide is gestapt?"

Chris sloeg haar ogen ten hemel. "Hoe zou ik dat moeten weten? Emmalief, je wordt nog erger dan Nancy en Violet bij elkaar! Wees maar niet bang; ik weet zeker dat die twee binnen de kortste keren weten wie het is en wat ze hier komt doen."

Emma grijnsde. "In dat geval moet ik met Nancy praten, denk ik. Ze ging na aankomst namelijk regelrecht naar de pub."

"Doe wat je niet laten kunt," zuchtte Chris. "Maar ik waarschuw je: over een paar jaar ben jij de voornaamste roddelbron van de stad!"

Maar daar moest Emma hartelijk om lachen. "Ik? Het werk van Mrs. Carnegie overnemen? Nooit! Ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig, dat is alles. En zonder nieuwsgierigheid word je niet wijzer."

"Succes ermee dan," vond Chris. "Bedankt voor de benzine, en tot ziens!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nou, daar zijn we dan." Annika nam een grote hap adem. "De basis van de Royal Flying Doctors!"

Een nieuwe ademteug, en toen opende ze de deur.

Bijna een half uur lang had ze rond lopen drentelen om de moed te vinden haar helden onder ogen te komen. En hier was ze nu: de basis binnen stappend alsof ze dat iedere dag deed!

Ze deed de deur achter zich dicht en liep zachtjes verder naar binnen, voorbij een receptie waar niemand zat. Voorzichtig keek ze om een hoek, maar ze foeterde zichzelf direct uit: "Waar ben je in vredesnaam mee bezig?! Je lijkt wel een insluiper!"

"Ja, die indruk heb ik ook," klonk plotseling een stem.

Annika verstijfde van schrik en staarde naar de persoon aan wie die stem toebehoorde. Een jonge knul, van haar eigen leeftijd ongeveer, met donkere ogen en een al dunnende bos donker haar. Hij was gekleed in een woest bedrukt T-shirt en een spijkerbroek, en droeg een blauwe pet waarop Def Jam stond.

"Ik... ik... Het spijt me... Ik wilde alleen... Ik ging alleen maar..."

"Was je op zoek naar de dokter?"

"Ja, inderdaad. Of eh... nee, eigenlijk niet. Ik wilde alleen maar..." Ze stokte weer. Hoe moest je in vredesnaam onder woorden brengen dat je puur uit nieuwsgierigheid kwam?

De jongen glimlachte, met de duidelijke bedoeling haar gerust te stellen. "Hallo, ik ben DJ." Hij stak zijn hand uit, en terwijl ze die schudde hervond Annika haar tegenwoordigheid van geest. Ze had nu tenminste al kennis gemaakt met één lid van het Flying Doctors team!

"Ik ben Annika. Hoi."

"Hoi. Maar Annika, als je hier niet voor de dokter komt, wat voert je dan hierheen? Je komt niet hier uit de buurt, of wel?"

"Nee, ik kom uit Holland," antwoordde ze, en DJ floot bewonderend.

"Wow, da´s een eind weg! Nou ja, ik kom zelf uit Griekenland, dus we zijn op z´n minst nog continentgenoten. Maar hoe kom je dan hier verzeild, in het goeie ouwe maar o zo saaie Coopers Crossing?"

Annika slaakte een lichte zucht van opluchting. Het ijs was gebroken! "Wel, een paar jaar geleden was er een documentaire op tv in Holland over het werk van de Royal Flying Doctor Service in Australië. Ze lieten hier wat zien en daar wat, maar het merendeel was opgenomen rond de basis in Coopers Crossing. Vanaf dat moment hebben die Flying Doctors me geïntrigeerd. Ik las alles wat ik erover kon vinden en zo. En op de één of andere manier bleef dat Coopers Crossing in mijn gedachten hangen. Bijna alsof er iets was dat me daarheen trok. Dus toen ik besloot op zo'n work-and-travel tour naar Australië te gaan, was ik natuurlijk vast van plan om ook een kijkje te nemen in dat beroemde Coopers Crossing. En bij die Flying Doctors basis dan natuurlijk."

DJ staarde haar met open mond aan. "Wil je zeggen dat je speciaal naar dit afgelegen gehucht bent gekomen om de basis van de Flying Doctors te zien?!"

"Ja, min of meer."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Je bent hartstikke gek! Maar hé, nu je er toch bent: wat dacht je van een rondleiding op de basis?"

Annika aarzelde. "Zolang ik jullie niet van je werk houd..."

Maar hij lachte. "Maak je daar maar geen zorgen over. Ik ben DJ en ik ben verantwoordelijk voor de radio, en die radio kun je in elke kamer van dit gebouw horen. Tenminste: als we de deuren open laten. Er zijn geen patiënten - op dit moment niet in elk geval - en de enige aanwezige dokter is begraven in zijn administratie. Dus zo lang we hèm niet storen..."

"Goed dan." Er kwam een twinkeling in haar ogen. "Ik zou het hartstikke leuk vinden als je me rond wilt leiden!"

xxxxx

DJ maakte er een heuse rondleiding van. Hij liet alles tot in de kleinste details zien, en hij was duidelijk trots om alles eens te kunnen vertellen aan een geïnteresseerde toehoorder. Ze werden maar twee keer gestoord door een patiënt, maar dat hield enkel in dat DJ zijn hoofd bij David naar binnen stak met de mededeling: "Doc, je hebt een patiënt." Dan nam de dokter het verder over en DJ ging weer verder met zijn rondleiding. Annika zag de tweede keer wel dat die dokter een nieuwsgierige blik op haar wierp, maar aangezien hij niets zei, bepaalde ze haar aandacht maar weer bij DJ´s verhaal.

Tenslotte - het was waarschijnlijk al bijna lunchtijd - zaten ze samen aan het radiopaneel. DJ zat uitgebreid te vertellen waar het allemaal voor diende, toen die dokter plotseling in de deuropening opdook.

"Neem me niet kwalijk, DJ, maar als deze dame voor het spreekuur komt, dan zou ik haar nu wel graag willen spreken."

Annika draaide zich naar hem om en voelde hoe een diepe blos naar haar wangen vloog. Oef, wat een aantrekkelijke jongen was dat... Niet uitgesproken knap, maar hij had iets over zich dat haar direct de vlammen uit deed slaan. En dat ´iets´ was beslist meer dan alleen het interessante aureool van zijn Flying Doctorschap.

Ze wist even totaal niet wat te zeggen, maar gelukkig was DJ op z´n best: "Sorry mate, maar niet iedereen die hier binnenkomt is op zoek naar een dokter. Deze jongedame had een andere reden om ons op te zoeken!"

David trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek haar aan. "Wat dan?"

Annika keek terug, maar wist niets te zeggen. Het was dus maar goed dat DJ haar weer te vlug af was met antwoorden: "Dit is een heel speciale gast, doc! Ze is helemaal uit Holland in Europa gekomen om het beroemde Coopers Crossing te bezoeken, speciaal voor ons: de basis van de Flying Doctors. Is het niet fantastisch? We worden nog een heuse toeristische attractie! Voor je het weet hebben we hier rondleidingen en souvenirs en ansichtkaarten... En entreegeld heffen natuurlijk. Dat is nog eens een mooie manier om geld in te zamelen! Maar aangezien zij de eerste is, vond ik dat zij de hele boel wel gratis mocht krijgen. De rondleiding en zo... O, trouwens, Annika: mag ik je voorstellen aan een levensechte flying doctor?"

"Hallo," zei ze wat verlegen toen hij haar de hand drukte.

"Hallo, ik ben David Ratcliffe. Aangenaam kennis te maken."

Een vage glimlach glinsterde in zijn ogen; ze wendde haastig de hare af. Dit was gewoon te idioot voor woorden... Haar bakvisjaren was ze toch onderhand wel ontgroeid. En zo´n adonis was deze jonge arts nou ook weer niet. Vanwaar dan die verlegenheid? Nee, ze moest zien zich in de hand te houden. Gewoon doen.

David praatte inmiddels verder: "Zeg, zullen we met z´n allen naar de pub gaan voor de lunch? Misschien kun je ons dan vertellen hoe de Flying Doctors in de toeristenindustrie terecht gekomen zijn, want daar ben ik wel benieuwd naar!"

"Geen kans, doc. Ze heeft mij alles al verteld," kwam DJ wat geërgerd tussenbeiden.

"Ik heb het nog niet gehoord."

"Ik dacht dat je je zo´n zorgen maakte over je administratie! ´Het lijkt wel of daar nooit tijd voor overschiet´, en meer van dergelijke kreten!"

"Ja, nou ja, ik ben toch wel aan een pauze toe. Een hele dag met alleen maar papierwerk is een ramp. Dus: kom je of blijf je hier?"

"Ik kom," gromde DJ.

"En jij?" David realiseerde zich ineens dat hun Hollandse gast ook nog geen antwoord had gegeven. Maar dat viel mee: ze glimlachte en zei: "Ik heb honger als een paard, dus ik ga maar wat graag met jullie mee."

"Mooi." David beantwoordde haar verlegen glimlach, maar ze sloeg prompt haar ogen weer neer. Wat was er toch in haar gevaren?!

xxxxx

En zo kwam het dat Annika op haar allereerste dag in haar befaamde Coopers Crossing ging lunchen met een flying doctor en met de radio operator van de basis. Er kwam nog een vrolijke spontane meid bij hen zitten; ze heette Emma Patterson en werkte in de garage aan de overkant. Maar DJ merkte drommels goed dat zijn speciale gast, de eerste Flying Doctors-toeriste in Coopers Crossing, vrijwel volledig opging in haar discussie met David Ratcliffe.

"David," mompelde hij verongelijkt tegen Emma. "Wat heeft die knul dat ik niet heb?"

Emma grinnikte. "Een medi..."

"Ja, ja, ik weet het: een medische graad." DJ zuchtte eens diep. "Misschien moet ik ook maar medicijnen gaan studeren. Wie weet, wellicht helpt het..."

xxxxx

Intussen draaide Chris het erf van Watership Station op. Nog voor de auto goed en wel stilstond kwam Sean al naar buiten gerend.

"Doc, kom gauw! Het gaat helemaal mis; het wordt steeds erger!"

Chris grinnikte. "Dat is de normale gang van zaken bij een bevalling, Sean. Nou, vooruit maar, breng me maar bij Esther."

Ze pakte haar koffer uit de achterbak en volgde Sean naar binnen. Ze vonden Esther in de keuken, waar ze hangend op het aanrecht een wee probeerde op te vangen.

"Het gaat helemaal mis, doc!" bracht Sean uit toen hij zijn vrouw zo zag.

Maar Chris bleef kalm. "Sean, ik stel voor dat je me even een uurtje met Esther alleen laat. Het komt allemaal best in orde, maar dan kan ik haar even in alle rust onderzoeken."

Verbijsterd staarde Sean haar aan. "Wat moet ik dan doen?"

"O, er is vast wel iets te doen rondom het huis. Op een farm zijn er altijd wel klusjes, of niet? Maar blijf wel op het erf, ander kan ik je straks niet beroepen."

"Ja. Ja natuurlijk, dr. Randall." En nog helemaal perplex verdween Sean naar buiten.

Esther keek op en zuchtte. "Blij toe dat die zenuwpees even weg is. Hij werkt me werkelijk op de zenuwen vandaag! Gek, anders is hij altijd de kalmte zelf. En nu..."

Chris grinnikte. "Nou ja, vader worden is ook een spannende gebeurtenis," vergoelijkte ze. "Zelfs de meest geharde man vindt het ondraaglijk om zijn vrouw zo'n pijn te zien lijden terwijl hij zo weinig voor haar kan doen. Geloof me, ik heb ze nog wel erger meegemaakt dan Sean. ´t Hoort er gewoon bij, moet je maar denken."

"Net als die rotweeën zeker," mompelde Esther. "Goeie genade, wat een rotpijn is dat. En je kunt er niets mee! Duurt het nog lang, denkt u?"

"Laat ik je eerst maar eens onderzoeken voordat ik daar voorspellingen over doe," vond Chris nuchter. "Zullen we maar even naar de slaapkamer gaan? Dat onderzoekt wat makkelijker."

Ze onderzocht Esther zorgvuldig. Het zag er allemaal prima uit; ook de hartslag van de baby was normaal. Dus toen Esther met veel moeite weer overeind was gekomen, zei ze opmonterend: "Je doet het uitstekend, Esther. Als het een beetje meezit heb je nog voor middernacht je kindje in je armen!"

Maar Esther kreunde. "Dat is nog ruim twaalf uur!"

Chris glimlachte bemoedigend. "Tja, het is niet anders. Een bevalling is gewoon een zwaar karwei en een kwestie van een lange adem. Maar troost je: als je straks je kindje in je armen hebt, ben je dat allemaal zo vergeten."

"Vast niet," mompelde Esther nog, maar op dat moment kwam een volgende wee opzetten en had ze al haar aandacht nodig om die op te vangen. Chris ondersteunde haar en sprak haar moed in, en toen de pijn weer weggetrokken was stelde ze voor: "Zullen we anders even naar de babykamer gaan kijken? Daar had je laatst zulke verhalen over. Een beetje afleiding kan geen kwaad, en ik ben razendbenieuwd hoe het eruit ziet."

Esther schommelde voor haar uit naar een licht, zonnig kamertje aan de achterzijde van het huis. Eén muur was beschilderd met een zomers, bloeiend landschap, dat scheen te leven als je er lang naar keek.

"In één woord schitterend!" bewonderde Chris zachtjes. "Om zo te kunnen tekenen... Je zou er wellicht meer mee moeten doen; ´t is gewoon zonde om zo'n talent voor jezelf te houden."

"Ach ja, misschien als de baby er is," zuchtte Esther. "Het kwam er tot nog toe gewoon niet van."

"Daar zou ik maar niet teveel op rekenen; aan die baby heb je de eerste tijd je handen wel vol!"

Maar Esther kreunde en had de rand van de witgelakte wieg gegrepen om te proberen de volgende wee op te vangen. Chris sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Rustig aan. Inademen en weer uit. Probeer je spieren te ontspannen; laat het maar over je komen."

xxxxx

In de pub was inmiddels een interessante discussie losgebarsten. Het was begonnen toen David Annika uitnodigde om die middag aan te schuiven bij het radiospreekuur. "Dan krijg je een beetje een beeld van hoe het hier toegaat!"

"Dat heb ik haar vanmorgen allemaal al laten zien, hoor!" reageerde DJ gepikeerd voor Annika ook maar een woord had kunnen zeggen.

"De theorie, ja," meende David. "Om het in de praktijk te beleven is wel wat anders."

"En de medische ethiek dan? Geheimhoudingsplicht en zo?"

David haalde zijn schouders op. "Die moet je bij zo'n radiospreekuur toch al met een paar kilo zout nemen. Je weet zelf dat het halve district meeluistert. Eén luisteraar meer of minder maakt dan ook weinig verschil."

"Maar het hóórt niet," hield DJ vol.

Met een wat geërgerde verbazing keek David hem aan. "Sinds wanneer ben jij zo´n brave Hendrik dat je elk regeltje nauwkeurig nageleefd wilt zien?"

"Dat ben ik níet!" viel DJ uit. "Maar ik vind het bepaald unfair zoals je me mijn gast afhandig maakt!"

"Jóúw gast? Nee, nou wordt ´ie helemaal goed! Wie heeft haar uitgenodigd voor de lunch?"

"En wie heeft zich de hele ochtend voor haar uitgesloofd?"

Geamuseerd sloeg Annika de beide kemphanen gade. "Zeg, zijn jullie van plan om om me te gaan duelleren of zo?"

Wat schaapachtig keken ze haar aan, en Emma schoot in de lach. "Daar schiet je eigenwaarde met sprongen van omhoog, waar of niet? Maarre... heren: wiens gast is ze nu eigenlijk? Heb jij haar uitgenodigd naar Coopers Crossing te komen, David?"

David schudde bedremmeld zijn hoofd.

"Jij, DJ?"

"Nee, maar ik..."

"Oftewel: ze is hier uit zichzelf gekomen en dus niemands persoonlijke gast," onderbrak Emma hem. "Dan lijkt het me ook beter dat jullie de keuze van de middagactiviteiten aan haarzelf overlaten. Leg haar je plannen voor, dan kan ze zelf kiezen."

"Een Salomonsoordeel," grinnikte David.

Maar Annika keek verlegen van de één naar de ander. "Tja, ik weet niet... Ik voel me heel gevleid door al die tijd en aandacht die jullie aan me willen besteden, maar eigenlijk was ik van plan vanmiddag een uitgebreide siësta te houden. Zo´n hele nacht in de bus, dan komt er van slapen niet veel."

"Groot gelijk," knikte David haar toe. "Je blijft toch nog een paar dagen? Dan komt dat radiospreekuur nog wel een keer."

Ze knikte. "Graag. Ik vond het fantastisch om een rondleiding op de basis te krijgen, DJ. Bedankt. En jij, David, bedankt voor de uitnodiging voor de lunch. Maar ik laat jullie dadelijk toch weer aan je werk over. Wellicht dat we elkaar vanavond weer zien?"

"Ga je dan met mij eten?" zei DJ snel. "Vic en Nancy serveren werkelijk tongstrelende maaltijden hier in de bistro. Die moet je geproefd hebben!"

Annika lachte. "Dat zien we vanavond wel." Ze kwam overeind en knikte Emma toe. "Wel, werk ze allemaal!"

"En jij welterusten gewenst. Je komt maar naar de basis als je zin hebt en vroeger wakker wordt," stelde David nog voor. "DJ en ik hebben daar toch het rijk alleen vandaag, dus..."

"Ja, en dan elkaar nogmaals in de haren vliegen!" lachte Emma. "Enfin, dat zoeken jullie zelf maar uit. Ik ga ook weer eens aan de slag."


	3. Chapter 3

Annika had zich door Emma een stil, schaduwrijk plekje aan de oever van de kreek laten wijzen, en daar lag ze nu heerlijk languit op het droge gras. Ze mijmerde wat over de sensatie om nu toch echt in Coopers Crossing te zijn, maar algauw vielen haar ogen dicht en sliep ze met het kabbelende water als achtergrondmuziek.

Het was al een stuk later toen ze wakker werd van een streep zonlicht die door de takken priemde.

"Oef..." Wat warm was die zon nog. Hoe laat zou het zijn?

Ze keek op haar horloge. Half vier geweest. Toch een aardig tijdje geslapen dus. Ze ging wat verliggen, zodat de zon niet meer in haar ogen scheen. Maar nu lag ze net op een stuk boomwortel, zodat ze gelijk goed wakker was. Nou ja... Ze zocht een beter plekje uit en strekte zich nog eens uit op het gras.

Wat een dag... Nog in haar stoutste dromen had ze niet durven hopen dat de eerste de beste kennismaking met de Flying Doctors al een rondleiding en een uitnodiging voor de lunch zou inhouden! Maar goed, de twee medewerkers die ze tot nog toe getroffen had waren ook beslist sympathiek. Al was het dan ieder op zijn eigen manier.

Ze grinnikte ineens bij zichzelf. Zoals die twee daarstraks bij de lunch om haar gunsten zaten te kibbelen! Dat kon nog leuk worden deze week. Die Emma had wel gelijk: zoiets is goed voor je gevoel van eigenwaarde. Benieuwd of het nu vanavond weer een Salomonsoordeel van haar kant zou vergen om te beslissen of en met wie ze zou dineren. Misschien kon ze ze maar het beste allebei te vriend houden.

´t Waren wel twee heel verschillende types trouwens. Met DJ kon je gekken en lachen. Een extraverte en vlotte knaap, niet op zijn mondje gevallen duidelijk. David kwam veel rustiger over, hoewel hij waarschijnlijk niet eens zoveel ouder was. Ze schatte hem beslist nog geen dertig; hooguit achter in de twintig. Een sympathieke, intelligente jongen, die zowel iets bevlogens als iets laconiek relativerends over zich had. Zoiets had je waarschijnlijk ook wel nodig bij dit werk, maar het maakte hem wel heel aantrekkelijk...

Ze zuchtte en draaide zich op haar buik. Ze trok een lange grashalm uit en bekauwde die. Ze moest zich niet zo aanstellen... Die jongen was gewoon aardig. En als je van de andere zijde van de planeet komt, ben je nu eenmaal een toeristische attractie voor de lokale bevolking. Zo was het immers al het hele jaar geweest. En kijk ook maar naar de anderen in het dorp: Mrs. Buckley van de pub, en Mrs. Carnegie in de winkel, en Emma, en DJ... ze zijn allemaal nieuwsgierig. Ze moest zich nu niet het hoofd op hol laten brengen door een jonge arts, want met een week was ze hier toch weer weg. En in liefdesverdriet had ze geen zin; zoveel tijd had ze niet meer in Australië.

Ze zuchtte eens diep en kwam overeind. Zou ze niet toch nog even bij de basis gaan kijken? Daarvoor was ze tenslotte naar Coopers Crossing gekomen. En DJ en David vonden het klaarblijkelijk gezellig als ze kwam aanlopen. Of die andere artsen over wie DJ haar verteld had - de vrouwelijke dokter Chris Randall, en de chefarts Geoffrey Standish die onlangs getrouwd was met hoofdverpleegkundige Kate - daar ook zo over te spreken zouden zijn viel nog te bezien...

Ze richtte dus haar schreden weer naar de basis. En nauwelijks was ze daar binnen gestapt, of ze hoorde Davids stem: "Inderdaad: ´s morgens bij het ontbijt twee, en ´s avonds voor het slapen gaan nog eens twee tabletten."

Ze aarzelde. Zat hij midden in dat radiospreekuur? Dan kon ze hem misschien beter niet storen... Hoewel, hij had zelf voorgesteld dat ze daar bij mocht zijn, dus... Voorzichtig liep ze verder en bleef staan in de deur van de radiokamer. David keek om en stak zijn hand op. De vrouw op de radio herhaalde wat hij zojuist had gezegd.

"Juist, Mrs. Powell," antwoordde hij toen ze uitgesproken was. "Zo zal het wel lukken, denk ik. En anders meldt u zich van de week nog eens, is dat goed?"

"Ja. Ja, dat zal ik doen. Dank u wel, dokter!"

"Graag gedaan, Mrs. Powell. Sterkte toegewenst! Over en uit."

Hij rekte zich en draaide zich naar haar om. "Kwam je toch nog even meeluisteren?"

"Als het echt niet tegen de regels is..." aarzelde Annika.

Maar David haalde zijn schouders op. "Zoals ik al zei: het halve district luistert mee, en dat weet iedereen die ons oproept. Eén luisteraar meer of minder maakt dus ook niet veel uit."

Hij gebaarde naar een piepklein keukentje bij de opnieuw onbemande receptie. Inmiddels kwam de volgende oproep al binnen, maar hij inviteerde rustig: "Pak een stoel en een mok koffie, en kom erbij zitten, zou ik zeggen." Pas toen wendde hij zich weer naar de microfoon en beantwoordde de oproep van een Mrs. Rogers.

Annika deed wat haar gezegd was, al prefereerde ze een glas koud water boven de aangeboden koffie. Ze zette zich aan de zijkant van het radiopaneel, zodat ze hem zo min mogelijk in de weg zou zitten. Hij grijnsde kameraadschappelijk naar haar, maar daarna concentreerde hij zich weer op de oproepen die achter elkaar binnen kwamen.

Annika beperkte zich tot luisteren, en nam zo af en toe een slokje uit haar glas. Ze had zo ook mooi de gelegenheid hem eens rustig op te nemen. Intelligente ogen had hij. Mooi ook, zo diep donkerbruin. Als hij lachte, werden het van die glimmende pretoogjes, dat had ze vanmiddag gezien. Zijn haar was van een rossig soort donkerbruin, zijn oren waren spits, zijn gezicht aan de smalle kant, maar met lachkuiltjes en een wilskrachtige kaak. Bepaald niet iemand die over zich zou laten lopen. Verder had hij mooie slanke handen, en hij was nogal tenger gebouwd. Veel langer dan zijzelf was hij niet, dat was haar vanmiddag al opgevallen. En...

Plotseling keek David haar aan. Ze voelde de kleur alweer naar haar wangen schieten; wat zat ze ook te staren...? Onbeleefd...

Maar hij schonk haar een aarzelende glimlach en concentreerde zich weer op de radio.

Langzaam draaiden de wijzers naar vijf uur. De oproepen begonnen elkaar minder snel op te volgen. Toch spraken ze niet met elkaar in die steeds langer wordende pauzes.

"Waar is DJ?" waagde Annika uiteindelijk te vragen.

"Hm?" David keek op uit zijn gepeins. "DJ? Die is altijd even echt vrij tijdens het radiospreekuur. De rest van de dag loopt hij, waar hij ook gaat, met een walkie talkie op zak om eventuele noodoproepen aan te nemen. Dit zijn zijn onbewaakte ogenblikken." Hij glimlachte verontschuldigend. "Sorry, ik ben niet het meest onderhoudende gezelschap op het moment, geloof ik. Zo´n hele dag in de papieren begraven zijn heeft een negatief effect op mijn sociale vaardigheden, ben ik bang."

Annika glimlachte. "Valt wel mee, hoor."

David verbeet een geeuw, en toen het vijf uur was draaide hij prompt het radiokanaal dicht. "Zo. Het zit er weer op voor vandaag. Nog even opruimen, en dan..."

"Maar als er nou een noodoproep komt?" verwonderde Annika zich. Die had met stomme verbazing gezien hoe hij de radio had uitgedraaid.

David slaakte een zucht. "Tja, dan ben ik natuurlijk toch nog de klos, aangezien Geoff en Kate nog niet terug zijn, en Chris bij een bevalling is zo´n twee uur hier vandaan. Laten we daar maar niet op hopen."

"Maar ik bedoel de radio! Of is hij niet echt uit?"

David schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik heb alleen dat kanaal dichtgedraaid. Radiospreekuur is van vier tot vijf, dus... Noodoproepen komen er altijd wel door. En DJ kan elk moment terug komen. Kate en Geoff trouwens ook."

Hij verdween in zijn spreekkamer met een bundel papieren, en Annika zette de stoel terug waar ze hem vandaan gehaald had. Zou ze ook maar even afwassen? Die paar bekers... of zou dat gek zijn? Nou, toe maar. Kleine moeite tenslotte, en David was duidelijk moe.

Ze was net op zoek naar een theedoek toen de buitendeur open ging. Een blonde man en een verpleegster kwamen lachend binnen met een paar koffers.

"´t Is ook altijd wat met hem," grinnikte de verpleegster, maar toen merkten ze Annika op.

"Hé, hallo!"

De man bekeek haar onderzoekend. Dit zou die chefarts weleens kunnen wezen, en die verpleegster was dan waarschijnlijk Kate. Hij vroeg: "Heeft het hoofdkwartier ons nu toch maar een receptioniste gestuurd of zo?"

Annika lachte. "Welnee. Ik ben gewoon komen aanwaaien. En nu help ik David even met opruimen, dat is alles."

"Ahaaa," zei de man langgerekt. "En u bent...?"

"Annika van Nieuwamerongen. Verdwaald toerist."

"Annika van wàt?" De verpleegster keek moeilijk.

"Nieuwamerongen. Maar houd het maar bij Annika, dat is makkelijker." Ze stak haar hand uit en schudde die van de verpleegster.

"Kate Standish," stelde die zich voor, "en dit is mijn man Geoff."

"Waar kom je vandaan dan?" wilde Geoff weten.

"Ja, om als toerist in Coopers Crossing te belanden moet je wel heel erg verdwalen," vond ook Kate. "Hier is nu werkelijk níets te beleven."

Annika slaakte een zucht. Hoe vaak zou ze dit nog moeten vertellen vandaag? "Ik kom uit Nederland, en ben nu voor een jaar in Australië. Mijn tijd hier zit er bijna op, maar ik was verschrikkelijk nieuwsgierig naar de Flying Doctors sinds ik daar een documentaire over had gezien. En aangezien die documentaire voornamelijk beelden van de basis in Coopers Crossing liet zien, wilde ik daar weleens een kijkje nemen. Vandaar."

Kates mond viel open. "Die documentaire? Die is al jaren geleden gemaakt! Harry Sinclair was hier toen nog arts, en ik was hier nog maar net in dienst!"

Geoff reageerde echter op wat anders: "Nederland? Is dat niet dat kleine landje dat ver beneden de zeespiegel ligt?"

Annika knikte.

"Dat lijkt me nou een heel rare gewaarwording, om onder zeeniveau te wonen," bepeinsde Geoff. "Heb je misschien zin om vanavond met ons in de bistro te gaan eten? Ik ben best benieuwd naar de situatie daar in Holland. En in koken hebben we toch nooit zoveel zin als we allebei op een clinicrun geweest zijn. Dus zou je onze gast willen zijn vanavond?"

"Graag," antwoordde Annika, en ze dacht onderwijl bij zichzelf: "Mooi, dat bespaart me weer zo´n Salomonsoordeel tussen David en DJ..."

David kwam net de spreekkamer uit, en Kate nodigde hem ook uit om vanavond bij hen aan te schuiven. "Annika hier heeft beloofd over haar land te vertellen, dus dat kan nog interessant worden," animeerde ze.

David keek naar Annika en knikte toen langzaam. "Okay. Hoe laat?"

"Zullen we zeggen half acht?" stelde Kate voor.

De anderen hadden geen bezwaar, en zo ging ieder zijns weegs, om elkaar later op de avond in de bistro weer op te zoeken.

xxxxx

Ze begonnen met z´n vieren die avond, maar voordat Vic hun bestellingen gebracht had was het merendeel van het Flying Doctors personeel al bij hen aangeschoven.

DJ, die jaloers had moeten toezien hoe David naast "zijn" speciale gast was gaan zitten, zette zich prompt aan haar andere zijde. Ook de beide piloten, Debbie en Sam genaamd, voegden zich bij hen, de laatste vergezeld van zijn vrouw Emma die Annika die middag al ontmoet had. Toen schoven ze met toestemming van Mrs. Buckley maar twee tafeltjes tegen elkaar, dat was wel zo praktisch en gezellig.

In het begin was het gesprek vrij algemeen, en Annika moest natuurlijk voor de zoveelste keer vertellen wat zij als Hollandse toeriste in Coopers Crossing te zoeken had. DJ bracht zijn visioenen inzake de toeristische ontwikkeling van de basis nog eens te berde, en er werd druk op los gefantaseerd over de mogelijkheden. En gelachen werd er nog meer.

Annika merkte wel - en zij niet alleen - dat DJ alles in het werk stelde om haar aandacht te monopoliseren. Maar daar wilde ze zich niet toe laten verleiden, dus zelf deed ze haar uiterste best haar aandacht min of meer gelijkelijk over al haar tafelgenoten te verdelen. Emma vermaakte zich kostelijk met dat schouwspel en grijnsde eens samenzweerderig naar haar.

"Laat die jongen zich maar uitsloven, hoor!" zei ze toen DJ een tweede glas sap was gaan halen. "Hij wil gewoon indruk maken."

"Als je het mij vraagt, stelt hij zich een beetje aan," was Geoff van mening, maar Debbie was zachter in haar oordeel: "Die jongen is gewoon helemaal van de kaart. Stapelverliefd op haar, dat is alles."

Sam grinnikte. "En jij kan het weten, hè? Miss Eeuwige Vrijgezel..."

Debbie grijnsde. En Annika zuchtte. "Ach ja. Ik kan het me wel een beetje indenken. Als je al zoveel jaar tussen de Aussies zit, en dan duikt er ineens een continentgenoot van je op..." vond ze vergoelijkend.

"Is dat een uitdaging?" giechelde Kate.

"Bovendien gaat die redenering niet op," grinnikte Emma. "Ik heb tenslotte met eigen ogen gezien hoe zo'n volbloed Aussie hier vanmiddag met DJ zat te wedijveren om je aangenaam bezig te houden!" Ze knipoogde plagend naar David. "Ja, nu houdt hij zich wel gedeisd, maar vanmiddag deed hij nauwelijks voor DJ onder. Waar of niet, David?"

David glimlachte nogal opgelaten, maar gaf geen antwoord.

"Heel verstandig, jongen," zei Geoff vaderlijk. "Haastige spoed is zelden goed; je kunt er beter alle tijd voor nemen!"

Waarop een honend geloei losbarstte, en Debbie haastig aan Annika verklaarde dat Kate en Geoff jaren om elkaar heengedraaid hadden voor ze überhaupt voor zichzelf durfden toe te geven dat ze van elkaar hielden.

Maar toen kwam DJ weer terug, en Geoff kwam op de proppen met zijn hernieuwde verzoek aan Annika om hen wat over Nederland te vertellen. "Australiërs komen net zo zelden in Europa als Europeanen in Australië. Het begint gewoner te worden de laatste tijd naar wat ik gehoord heb, maar voor de meesten is Holland nauwelijks meer dan een naampje op de wereldkaart. Dus...?"

"Als je het in één woord zou moeten omschrijven, wat zou je dan zeggen?" wilde Sam weten.

"Druk," antwoordde Annika prompt. "Zet de hele bevolking van Australië op Tasmanië en je hebt een aardige vergelijking."

Daar waren ze toch wel even stil van. En Annika schoot in de lach. "Nu begrijpen jullie ook meteen waarom ik zo van de weidsheid van Australië geniet!"

"Dat je dan nog terug wilt!" verbaasde David zich. "Heb je in de tijd dat je hier was nooit overwogen om je definitief in Australië te vestigen?"

Ze zuchtte en keek hem aan. "Jawel. Echt wel. Meer dan eens zelfs. Maar ik vrees dat ik met mijn opleiding alleen in de grote stad terecht kan, en wat schiet ik er dan mee op? Dan kan ik net zo goed in Nederland blijven."

Hij knikte begrijpend. "Wat doe je dan, als ik vragen mag?"

"Ik ben geograaf. Dat betekent dus ofwel werken op de universiteit, ofwel voor de overheid. Eventueel misschien voor projectburo´s. Verder ben ik ook leerkracht in het basisonderwijs, maar daar kom je hier ook niet ver mee. Ik heb er naar geïnformeerd, maar er is hier al een lerarenoverschot. Dan hoef je natuurlijk niet te denken dat je daar met een buitenlandse opleiding tussen komt. En dan te weten dat ze in Nederland om leerkrachten zitten te springen..."

"En jij zit doodgemoedereerd hier," grapte Sam.

"Maar vertel nou eens van Nederland. Hoe het is om onder water te wonen en zo," drong DJ aan.

En Annika grijnsde. "Onder zeeniveau, ja! Dat is niet hetzelfde als onder water!"


	4. Chapter 4

Esther zat - zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging - opgerold in een fauteuil. Ze had haar armen om haar buik geslagen, en of ze nog serieus pogingen deed zich te ontspannen was iets dat Chris ernstig betwijfelde. Kwalijk kon ze het haar niet nemen. De middag was al zwaar geweest, en het afgelopen uur volgden de weeën elkaar zo snel op dat die arme Esther amper tijd had om op adem te komen. Het was duidelijk dat het einde van de ontsluitingsfase in zicht was.

Sean ijsbeerde door de kamer. Hij had getracht zijn vrouw te troosten en te steunen, maar ze leek zich nauwelijks nog van zijn aanwezigheid bewust.

Esther kreunde en steunde bijna onophoudelijk, en Chris hield haar nauwlettend in de gaten. Elk moment kon...

Plotseling slaakte Esther een kreet. "De baby! De baby komt!"

In een wip was Chris overeind en knielde voor haar neer. "Wacht even, nog niet persen," gaf ze aan terwijl ze voelde of de ontsluiting inderdaad volledig was. Maar dat was gelukkig het geval.

"Okay, toe maar! Rustig aan. Zit je goed zo?"

"Nee... ik... bed!" bracht Esther uit.

"Sean, help even!" maande Chris de nu lijkbleke aanstaande vader.

"Is het... is het nu echt zover?" stamelde hij.

"Ja, maar Esther wil liever in bed bevallen. Help me even haar daarheen te brengen, wil je?"

Sean slikte moeilijk, maar deed wat dr. Randall hem vroeg. Samen installeerden ze Esther op bed, en aan haar ingespannen persen zag je dat de ontknoping nu werkelijk niet lang meer op zich zou laten wachten. Chris moedigde haar aan, en Sean legde een bemoedigende hand op haar arm, maar tot vier keer toe schudde Esther hem af.

"Hoepel op, rotzak! Het is tenslotte jouw schuld dat ik hier lig!" hijgde ze verwijtend.

"Maar ik..." begon Sean onthutst, doch Esther gilde: "Uit mijn ogen, jij, pestvent! Rotzak!"

Sean deinsde achteruit. Hij slikte moeizaam, en liep toen maar naar de deur.

"Sean!" zei Chris gebiedend."Ik heb je hulp dadelijk nodig. Blijf hier!"

"Maar Esther zegt zelf..." begon Sean met een door tranen verstikte stem. "Ze houdt niet meer van me, vast. Zoiets heeft ze nog nooit gezegd, zelfs niet tijdens de felste ruzie..."

Chris zuchtte. "Sean, Esther is op het moment helemaal gefixeerd op die baby die eruit moet. En na een dag als vandaag is het niet zo gek dat ze dan eens uit haar slof schiet als ze uit haar concentratie gehaald wordt. Dus trek het je niet aan, en laat haar met rust. Als de baby er is, is alles weer koek en ei, dat beloof ik je."

Sean trok zich dus maar terug bij de deur, vanwaar hij gespannen het verloop volgde. Maar o, wat ging het langzaam...

"Ik zie het hoofdje," meldde Chris. "Nou voorzichtig doorzetten, Esther! Door de pijn heenbijten; er zit niets anders op."

En Esther hijgde, kreunde, huilde op het laatst, maar uiteindelijk glibberde het natte babylijfje eruit.

Ontroerd tilde Chris het op en legde het op Esthers buik. "Een pracht van een dochter, Es!"

Met zachte, geroutineerde bewegingen maakte ze de luchtwegen van het nieuwe mensje slijmvrij en bond ze de navelstreng af. Dat laatste zinde de kleine duidelijk niet, want ze begon te huilen. Eerst met zachte kreetjes, maar geleidelijk aan sterker.

Esther streelde het hoofdje. "Ja, huil maar even, jij. Het is me ook wat, zo´n bevalling..." De tranen stonden in haar ogen, en ze wenkte Sean om ook kennis te komen maken met zijn dochter. Aarzelend kwam de nieuwbakken vader dichterbij en streelde voorzichtig met één vinger over het kopje.

Met vochtige ogen stond Chris het tafereeltje te bekijken. Voor dit moment waren vrouwen bereid maandenlange ongemakken en urenlange pijn te verdragen... Ze genoot altijd intens van deze ogenblikken, al schrijnden ze ook. Zou zijzelf, ooit...? Ach, Tom... Ze slikte.

"Zo, zal ik even kijken of ze helemaal in orde is?" zei ze zacht, en tilde de kleine Maguire op. Haar oog viel op Esthers buik. Die was niet zo slap als hij zou moeten wezen. Het zou toch niet...? Ze fronste. Maar nu eerst de kleine nakijken.

Sean hield al haar bewegingen nauwlettend in het oog, en na een paar minuten kon Chris de baby in zijn armen leggen met de verzekering dat ze zo gezond als een visje was.

"Hoe gaat ze eigenlijk heten?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

"Sara Katelyn," antwoordde Sean plechtig. "Sara Katelyn Maguire."

"Prachtige naam," stemde Chris met hem in, en glimlachte naar Esther. "Goed, Sean, als jij de kleine Sara Katelyn nu eens gaat wassen? Lauw water, geen zeep. En dan een luier om en aankleden; lukt dat, denk je?"

"Een luier?" schrok Sean. "Hoe moet dat?"

Chris lachte. "Ga de gebruiksaanwijzing maar bestuderen, dan leer je het vanzelf. Oefening baart kunst!"

Alsof zijn dochter van kraakporselein was, zo voorzichtig droeg Sean haar weg. Chris lachte erom, maar Esther slaakte een zucht.

"Chris, het klinkt gek, maar het lijkt wel of er nog wat in mijn buik zit. Het spartelt daarbinnen."

Chris zuchtte en bekende: "Ja, het viel mij ook op toen ik Sara op je buik legde. Ik denk dat we er rekening mee moeten houden dat... "

Ze maakte haar zin niet af, maar betastte en beluisterde Esthers buik aandachtig. En knikte toen.

"Het spijt me, Esther, maar je bent nog niet helemaal klaar. Het gebeurt weleens dat een tweede kindje zich als het ware achter de voorste verstopt, en dat is heel moeilijk op te merken van buitenaf. Ik had het nog nooit meegemaakt, maar dit is dan de eerste keer. Je krijgt er direct nog een kind bij; het is een tweeling!"

Esther werd bleek. "Maar hoe moet het dan als dat ook een meisje is? We hebben alleen nog een jongensnaam!"

"Daar heb je nog wel even bedenktijd voor," kalmeerde Chris haar. "Eerst zien dat nummer twee eruit komt."

"Moet ik dan weer door al die weeën heen?" vroeg Esther geschrokken.

Maar Chris schudde haar hoofd. "Alleen het persen. Maar je zult zien dat dat een stuk gemakkelijker gaat, nu Sara de boel al opgerekt heeft."

Chris controleerde de ligging van het tweede kindje. Het zag er goed uit; hopelijk bleef het zo. Toen liet ze zich op de rand van het bed zakken en pakte Esthers hand.

"Esther, het spijt me echt dat ik dit bij al die contrôles over het hoofd gezien heb."

Maar Esther giechelde ondeugend. "Geeft niet, Chris. Ik geloof dat ik het eigenlijk zelfs verschrikkelijk leuk vind! Twee baby´s in één keer! Dat is weer eens wat anders. Maar ik ben wel benieuwd naar Seans gezicht als je het hem zo dadelijk vertelt!"

En zo vond Sean twee giechelende vrouwen in de echtelijke slaapkamer toen hij daar terugkeerde met de kleine Sara onhandig op de arm.

"Wat lachen jullie?" vroeg hij argwanend.

"Niets," zei Chris onschuldig. "Kom, geef je dochter eens aan je vrouw! Die heeft haar onderhand al bijna een half uur niet gezien."

Sean deed wat ze vroeg, en daarna duwde Chris hem op een stoel neer.

"Sean, luister eens. Sara had nog een verrassing voor ons in petto: ze heeft ongemerkt een verstekeling meegenomen."

Sean staarde haar vol onbegrip aan.

"Soms gebeurt het bij een tweeling dat het ene kind zich achter het andere verstopt. En dat hebben deze twee ook gepresteerd. Jullie krijgen er zo meteen nog een kindje bij: het is een tweeling!"

"W...w...wat?!" stamelde Sean. Hij haalde in wanhoop zijn handen door zijn haar. "Maar... maar... hoe kan dat? Dat kan niet eens; we hebben maar één wieg!"

"Da´s voorlopig geen probleem," stelde Chris hem gerust. "In de baarmoeder lagen ze ook met z´n tweeën, en dat is veel krapper. Dus de eerste tijd kunnen ze ook wel samen in één wieg, tot jij een tweede getimmerd hebt."

"En... en... maar..." Sean was er nog niet klaar mee, maar Esther legde haar hand op Chris´ arm. "Ik geloof dat de tweede eraan komt," klonk het benauwd.

Chris legde Sara weer in Seans armen en liet hem maar even bekomen van de schok. Zelf concentreerde ze zich op Esther. Dit tweede kindje ging inderdaad veel vlotter; binnen een kwartier lag het op Esthers buik.

"Nog een meisje," hijgde Esther. "O hemel, nou moeten we nog een naam bedenken!"

Chris lachte haar toe. "In elk geval gefeliciteerd, zou ik zeggen!"

Het kindje begon meteen te huilen, en na het onderzoek stuurde Chris Sean weg met zijn tweede dochter om haar te wassen en aan te kleden.

"Zeg Chris," steunde Esther op dat moment, "het zijn er toch geen drie, hè? Ik heb alweer persdrang!"

Snel betastte Chris haar buik, en stelde haar gerust. "Nee hoor. Het blijft bij twee. Dit is de nageboorte, geen derde kind!"

Die nageboorte ging vlot, en Esther pufte: "Gelukkig maar, want drie tegelijk is me toch wat teveel. Zoveel armen heb ik niet."

Toen alles opgeruimd en verschoond was, en de nog wat verbijsterde Sean bij zijn drie vrouwen op bed gekropen was, keek Chris weer eens op de klok. Bij elven was het.

"Sean, zou ik even van de radio gebruik mogen maken?"

"Tuurlijk, doc. Hij staat op de veranda."

Chris liet het jonge gezin dus even alleen, en ging op zoek naar de radio. Na enig zoeken vond ze hem, en ze stelde af op de radiotelefoon. Ze wilde Geoff even bellen. Ze voelde er weinig voor om nu nog naar Coopers Crossing te rijden en morgen om half zes alweer in het vliegtuig te zitten voor de afgelegen clinic in Yara Yara. Misschien dat Geoff of David dat van haar konden overnemen, dan zou zij hier wel blijven slapen en morgen bij daglicht terugkeren.

Ze hoorde de telefoon in huize Standish overgaan, maar er werd niet opgenomen. Zouden ze al naar bed zijn? Of misschien waren ze in de pub blijven hangen, dat gebeurde ook weleens. Ze verbrak de verbinding en vroeg een gesprek met The Red Lion aan. Vic nam op.

"Red Lion."

"Hallo Vic, met Chris. Zeg, is Geoff misschien bij jullie? Of anders David?"

"Ja, momentje, doc."

Vaag hoorde ze dat Vic Geoff riep.

"Hai Chris, wat is er?" hoorde ze Geoff een ogenblik later vragen. "Alles goed?"

"Uitstekend. Alleen bleken het er twéé te zijn. Maar alles is goed gegaan."

"Je meent het..." bracht Geoff uit.

"Ja, ik meen het," zei Chris laconiek. "Maar goed, dat nieuws verspreidt zich gauw genoeg, neem ik aan. Even wat anders: als ik nu nog terugkeer naar Coopers Crossing ben ik op z´n vroegst om half twee terug. En dan morgen om half zes weer in het vliegtuig... Bovendien rijd ik niet graag in mijn eentje door de Outback in het donker. Zou David of jij die clinic kunnen overnemen?"

"Eh..." Geoff dacht even na over wat er morgen op zijn programma stond. "Beetje lastig waar het mij betreft. Wacht even, ik vraag David."

Chris hoorde wat gemompel waar ze niet uit wijs werd. Maar toen kwam Geoff weer helder door: "Het is in orde. David neemt voor je waar. Geniet jij maar even van je nachtrust; dan zien we je in de loop van de dag wel weer verschijnen!"

"Nachtrust nog wel! Met twee pasgeboren baby´s onder één dak?! En jullie maar fijn de bloemetjes buiten zetten!"

Ze hoorde Geoff lachen. "Ja, maar we hebben dan ook een heel speciale gast: een Flying Doctors-toeriste!"

"Een wàt?" vroeg Chris verwonderd.

"Je zult haar nog wel ontmoeten. Nou, welterusten en tot morgen!"

Er klonk een klik en hoofdschuddend legde Chris de microfoon neer. Wat die nu weer hadden...

Ze ging nog even terug naar Sean en Esther. Maar ze was nog niet binnen, of Sean kondigde al aan: "Doc, kom eens gauw kennis maken met uw naamgenoot! Christy Elizabeth Maguire!"

Hij nam de jongste baby (uit praktische overwegingen in een andere kleur gekleed dan haar zusje Sara) en legde die onhandig in Chris´ armen.

"Nee toch..." zei Chris getroffen.

Maar Esther knikte. "Jawel. En we wilden ook vragen of je haar peettante wilt zijn."

Chris schudde haar hoofd. "Over het algemeen begin ik daar niet aan, maar in dit geval... Ja, dit is wel heel bijzonder. Goed, ik wil haar peettante wel zijn," stemde ze tenslotte toe, en kuste de kleine Christy op haar voorhoofdje.

"Ik zou jullie alleen heel dankbaar zijn," ging ze toen verder, "als jullie voor die peettante nog ergens een bed of een matras over hadden. Ik hoef pas morgen in Coopers Crossing terug te zijn, en dan hoef ik ook niet in mijn eentje ´s nachts door de Outback te rijden."

"Natuurlijk, Chris. Sean, breng haar even naar het gastenverblijf. En vergeet niet om lakens mee te nemen!"

En zo lag Chris een half uurtje en een frisse douche later in het wat kille logeervertrek.

"Het was me het dagje wel," mompelde ze nog voor ze insliep.

xxxxx

"Jongens, nog een laatste toast voor we op huis aangaan," kondigde Geoff aan toen hij bij hun tafel terugkwam. "Bij de Maguires is vanavond een tweeling geboren, hoewel er maar één kind verwacht werd. Maar Chris meldde zojuist dat alles goed is gegaan, dus dat is wel een dronk waard!"

De verbaasde kreten en gelukwensen waren niet van de lucht, en Kate mopperde voor de vorm tegen Geoff: "Zie je nou? Dat heb ik nou weer gemist door dat saaie spreekuur van jou! Chris had mijn hulp vast harder nodig!"

De dronk werd uitgebracht, en Kate, Emma en DJ probeerden meer bijzonderheden van Geoff los te krijgen. Maar die wist zelf ook niet veel.

"We moeten ze maar gauw eens opzoeken dan," vond Kate. "Een tweeling, dat komt niet vaak voor in deze contreien!"

David grinnikte. "Een nieuwe toeristische attractie dus," zei hij zacht tegen Annika. "Je ziet het: zo snel vergaat je roem. Zodra er wat nieuws opduikt..."

DJ zag hen lachen en keek donker van de één naar de ander. Men begon op te staan en elkaar goedenacht te wensen.

"Zal ik je even wegbrengen?" bood hij aan voordat David die kans voor zijn neus zou wegkapen.

Maar Annika schoot in de lach. "Waarheen? Naar mijn kamer? Die vind ik zelf nog wel, hoor! Ik logeer hier in de pub, dus..."

David probeerde duidelijk een grijns te verbergen, en DJ keek bepaald beteuterd. "Nou ja, ´t was maar een idee..."

"Welterusten," werd er nu aan alle kanten gewenst, afgewisseld met: "Bedankt voor de gezellige avond!"

DJ en David waren de laatsten van de groep die de pub verlieten, en moe maar voldaan ging Annika de trap op naar haar kamer. Haar eerste dag in Coopers Crossing was uiterst vruchtbaar geweest!

Maar nauwelijks was de buitendeur achter de beide heren dichtgevallen of DJ stond stil. "Als je maar weet dat ze morgen voor mij is! Jij bent toch de hele dag weg voor die clinic. Net goed!"

David haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik denk dat Emma gelijk had. Noch jij, noch ik kunnen enige rechten op haar laten gelden. Laat haar dus maar rustig haar eigen bezigheden kiezen. Dan zien we wel wat ze beslist. Welterusten."

Hij stak zijn handen in zijn zakken en wandelde door de koele avondlucht naar de zijstraat die naar zijn huis leidde. DJ bleef echter nog even op de veranda staan, en mompelde broeierig: "Dat zullen we inderdaad nog weleens zien! Medische graad of niet, dat onrecht moet nou maar eens de wereld uit!"

(wordt vervolgd)


End file.
